Lab Rats: Day at the Mall
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The fifth story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. The Lab Rats spend a day at the mall, but what happens when their bionics go haywire and Leo gets lost and is missing?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Mall

Synopsis: The fifth story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. The Lab Rats spend a day at the mall, but what happens when their bionics go haywire and Leo gets lost and is missing?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

**Shout-out to skylove186 and daphrose for the story suggestion!**

It started out a normal day at the mall. Adam was at the food court, Bree went to shop at the girly stores, Chase was at the stores with all the technology and gadgets, and Leo went to his favorite store at the mall-the comic book store.

The four Davenport kids all agreed to meet back in the mall courtyard in the afternoon and that's when chaos broke loose…

**-Lab Rats-**

First, Adam had a run-in with the security guards when he accidentally used his super strength and broke the fountain in the middle of the walkway, causing it to flood and freak people out.

This caused Bree, who was nearby at the time and saw the whole thing happen, to butt in and smooth things over with the security guards so they'd let Adam go.

"So…uh look it was all an accident. Adam didn't mean to effortlessly break apart the fountain and cause it to flood the area surrounding it, okay? Okay, so now that we got that cleared up, you'll let him go right?"

"No, in fact, we're not letting either of you go. You two are coming with us."

Bree groaned. "Great going, Adam. You blew our secret." She whispered.

Adam grinned, unfazed. "Don't worry, I got this."

"Sir, we've got nothing to hide. That fountain was terrorizing the citizens of this area so I did what I had to do. I killed it."

"Boy, you are…something, but that doesn't matter. You're coming with us anyways and there's nothing you can do or say to make us let you go without a warning." The security guard explained.

"The boss will hear what you have to say. If you wanna be let go, you'll have to get through him."

Adam and Bree gulped nervously and sighed as they were pushed forward toward the boss's office. They only hoped Chase and Leo didn't get into any trouble like they did. And if not, the Davenports were in deep water.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase had just finished up at the tech store and was now on his way to look for his siblings. They had said to meet back up at the courtyard, but when Chase went over there, they were nowhere to be found. Most likely, they all had ditched each other. If only Chase knew the true situation…

"I wonder where they are…" Chase muttered to himself. He decided he'd use his mental database or GPS signal to track their chips, but when Chase attempted to tap into his bionics, they wouldn't work.

"Oh great, my bionics are glitching!"

Suddenly, Chase found himself floating five feet off of the ground. His levitation was glitching!

Chase quickly grabbed onto a plastic chair and pulled himself down to the ground so people wouldn't get suspicious. He didn't need to get his bionics exposed…again.

Since his bionics were glitching, there was nothing Chase could do.

All he could do was wait and hope he'd spot one of his siblings walking by.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo had just walked out of the comic book store, the Domain, proudly holding a limited edition Tecton comic book. Leo couldn't believe he had scored the last one in existence! He had spent months searching for the comic book and now he owned it.

"I am quite the lucky guy." Leo muttered to himself.

Leo then realized he didn't know where in the mall he was. He had just walked a bit farther away from the comic book store, but now the area he was in was very unfamiliar to him.

Only one thought came to Leo's mind and that was that he was lost in a gigantic mall all alone with none of his siblings nearby.

Talk about not being lucky!

**-Lab Rats-**

"So…why did you break the mall fountain?" The boss of the mall asked Adam, who was currently playing with his fingers.

"Adam!" Bree hissed. She snapped her fingers in front of Adam's face. "Focus!"

Adam looked up clueless. "Oh, I don't know."

"That's not an acceptable answer, boy."

Adam sighed. "Okay, I broke the fountain because that fountain was evil! Evil, I tell you! It was putting its evil everywhere! And if I didn't stop it, people would have suffered! Suffered, I tell you!" Adam started bursting into a cry-like state.

Bree put her head in her hands. Typical Adam.

The boss looked at Adam, a confused look on his face.

"Just go with it. That's what I do." Bree advised. The boss nodded. He then looked at his documents and sighed.

"Well, it's not like that was the worst damage done to the mall in its entire history."

"So, you'll let us go?"

"Yes, you're free to go. Just please make sure your brother doesn't break anything else."

Bree nodded. "Of course, come on Adam!" She grabbed onto her brother's arm and dragged him out of the office out into the crowded mall.

Now that they got out of that, their next mission was to find Chase and Leo. Only problem was how?

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase had been standing in the same spot for exactly twenty-two minutes and ten seconds. And it was boring.

His bionics had also glitched multiple times and there were some close encounters.

His molecularkinesis almost caused some people walking by to fly into the walls and his forcefield had automatically popped up around him a couple times. And let's not even mention his super senses!

The intense smell of fast-food and plastic filled the air causing Chase's snot cannons to go off multiple times. Luckily, he'd sneeze into a bush instead of onto an actual person.

"I just hope this glitching stops and Adam and Bree find me soon!" Chase said.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo had been sitting on a dirty mall bench in an unfamiliar part of the mall for the past half hour now. He had some encounters with some strangers and that was not pleasant at all.

A grandma, who sat down next to him, kept complimenting on what a cute little boy he was and pinching his cheeks. Leo didn't enjoy getting that from his own grandma, why would he want it from a complete stranger?

A businessman kept asking Leo questions such as: Where were his parents? Why was he sitting in the mall by himself? Was he lost? Was he an orphan? What was he doing in a mall by himself?

Finally, Leo had enough of these questions and didn't reply to any of them. He just sat silently and waited until the businessman left. Of course, he didn't leave without giving Leo his business card.

He was a kitchen appliance specialist. Whoop-de-doo.

Leo just hoped that Adam, Bree, and Chase would find him and get him out of this miserable place before he explodes.

But wait! Leo just realized he had his phone with him. That means he can call Bree's cell phone and she'd come pick him up, hopefully with Adam and Chase along with her.

So Leo grabbed his phone and called Bree's number.

"Bree!"

_"__Leo?! Where are you?!"_

"I am near the Domain. But the area is very unfamiliar to me. You gotta come get me!"

_"__Okay, Adam and I will be there soon."_

"You're with Adam? Where's Chase?"

_"__Yeah…he got into some trouble so I had to bail him out. As for Chase, I don't know where he is."_

"Okay, well come get me first and then we'll get Chase and then get the heck out of this mall!"

_"__Deal. Be there in a second."_

Exactly a second later, Adam and Bree were at Leo's location. They picked up Leo and then were off onto their next mission: to find Chase.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase's phone rang and he answered. Chase was relieved to find it was Bree who was calling him.

"Bree, thank goodness!"

_"__Chase! Where are you?!"_

"I'm near the tech store. I've been glitching like crazy! My bionics are going haywire! That's why I didn't meet up with you at the courtyard."

_"__Oh, okay. Well, Adam, Leo, and I will come pick you up and then we'll leave the mall."_

"Thank you!" Chase hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

Not even a second later, Adam, Bree, and Leo were at Chase's location. They picked their brother up and then Bree super speeded all four of them out of the mall into the safety of their Davenport mansion.

Status update: the Davenports DO NOT like the mall!

_The End._

**Yes, the mall is a crazy place filled with people and chaos and people. And I stuck Mighty Med references in there because it would have been a crime if I didn't, am I right? –PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
